Upadek Zrębu Cienia
Upadek Zrębu Cienia (ang. The Fall of Shadowbrink) - bitwa miedzy siłami Chaosu i Tyranidami. Lewiatan, przemieszczając się w głąb martwej części galaktyki, utworzonej podczas czystki Kryptmana, natknął się jedynie na kolejne, spustoszone światy. Pośród owego cmentarzyska znajdowała się planeta, na której wciąż tliło się życie. Była nią planeta-katedra Zrąb Cieni. Kiedy macki Umysłu Roju wyciągnęły się w jej kierunku, nikt na planecie nie zdawał sobie sprawy z koszmarów, jakie miały dopiero nastąpić. Historia Początek końca Rozkaz o ewakuacji, który padł na Zrąb Cienia, doprowadził jego władców do całkowitej konsternacji. Dyrektywy otrzymane od Segmentum Commandus były jasne - nie było cienia wątpliwości, że do planety zbliża się odnoga Floty Rojowej Leviathan. Jednakże pod stolicą globu, Rossov, usytuowanych pod strzelistymi gotyckimi wieżami i mauzoleami, skryta była potworna tajemnica. W rozległych grobowcach, głęboko pod ulicami miasta, czaił się archaiczny pierścień, będący wytworem Wieku Technologii. Owa odrażająca relikwia, odkryta kilka wieków wcześniej przez akolitów Inkwizycji, nazwana została Kołyską Wiru Chaosu. Diabelskie urządzenie naznaczone pieczęcią i symbolami Osnowy oraz przesycone energią Empirium, oparło się wszelkim próbom zniszczenia. Dlatego też stale strzegł go garnizon Szarych Rycerzy, którzy trzymać mieli wartę odprawiając codziennie rytuały chroniące. Ich służba miała trwać dopóki Kronikarzom nie uda się na stałe zamknąć potencjalnej bramy dla demonów. Zdawać by się mogło, że u progu inwazji Tyranidzkiej Szarzy Rycerze nie mieli więcej czasu na swoje zadanie, jednak ich dowódca Brat Kronikarz Cadulon, zabronił ewakuacji do czasu, gdy groźba rozszczepienia zostanie całkowicie zażegnana. Istniało bowiem prawdopodobieństwo, że w wypadku owładnięcia przez demony Zrębu Cienia Imperium stanie w obliczu wielkiej, demonicznej inwazji komplikującej walkę z Flotą Rojową Leviathan. Siły imperialne nie mogły zgodzić się na takie ryzyko. Cadulon, wykorzystał swoją pozycję, poinstruował Gubernatora planety by ten odrzucił rozkaz, a zamiast tego gotował wojska do odparcia nadciągającego roju. Do ostatniej kropli krwi Zrąb Cienia był dla Imperium istotną planetą. Jego zaludnione miasta roiły się od pradawnych, bezcennych relikwii. Glob ów nie był całkowicie bezbronny względem Leviathana. Poza siłami obronnymi i bractwami milicji znajdowały się na nim dwa regimenty Cadiańskiej piechoty oraz jeden opancerzony regiment Vostroyan. Poza tym mieszkańców broniła niewielka acz zabójcza grupa Szarych Rycerzy, dowodzonych przez samego Cadulona. Orbity planety strzegły trzy potężne platformy obronne, które skrzyły się od lanc i baterii strzelniczych. Każdą z nich obsługiwał szwadron ci najmniej sześciu Imperialnych Niszczycieli Klasy Kobra. Jednakże w miarę skanery kosmiczne zaczęły pokazywać zagęszczające się mrowie czerwonych punktów jasnym stawał się fakt, że nawet taka siła nie będzie w stanie odeprzeć inwazji Tyranidów. Orbitalnym obrońcom należy się chwała za to, że wytrwali przez trzy godziny nim Tyranidzi przemogli ich szeregi. W krótkim czasie Kobry oraz platformy orbitalne zostały zredukowane do opuszczonych wraków, kiedy obsługujący je wojownicy zostali wycięci przez Zmory Roju, Harpie i resztę Tyranidkich bestii wojennych. Niebo nad Zrębem Cienia poczerniało a na planetę zstąpił mieszający umysły Cień w Osnowie i spowił ją w terrorze. Miliardy organizmów Tyranidzkich spadły na planetę. Niezliczone bezmyślne istoty zalały imperialne okopy. Umysł Roju poświęcał życie swych sług w imię rychłego zwycięstwa nad upatrzona ofiarą. Niezłomnie Gwardziści stali ramie w ramię do ostatniej chwili, nim żaden z nich nie był w stanie dalej opierać się zaciekłemu atakowi. Sceny, w których pokonani obrońcy niknęli z wrzaskiem pod morzami kłów, pazurów i szponów można było zobaczyć na całej planecie - w każdej większej osadzie i w każdym mieście. Ostatecznie czoła Tyranidzkiej pladze, która wdarła się do podziemi, stawił Cadulon i jego Marines, którzy strzegli Kołyski Wiru Chaosu. Para Rycerzy Nemezis prowadziła szereg do starcia. Ich potężne miecze cięły całe zastępy Tyranidów, jednak nawet owi szlachetni czempioni nie byli niezniszczalni w obliczu takiej chmary Tyranidów. Wojownicy Kronikarza padali jeden po drugim. Ich waleczne okrzyki powoli nikły zagłuszone chrupotaniem rozlegającym się podczas pospiesznego trawienia ciał poległych Rycerzy. Tyranidzi opuszczając katakumby w pospiechu, by rozpocząć konsumpcję pozostałem biomasy świata, nie zwrócili uwagi na wydzielające ostry zapach siarki runy, które zaczęły tlić się po bokach Kołyski Wiru Chaosu. Wprost z Serca Chaosu W kilka godzin po pokonaniu oddziału Cadulona, stało się to przed czym ostrzegali Szarzy Rycerze. Kołyska Wiru Chaosu, pożywiwszy się duszami milionów istnień ludzkich, przebudziła się z rykiem do życia. Trzaskające wyładowania tańczyły po całej krypcie, a wstrętne, przyprawiające o zawrót głowy koszmary, wylęgły z wnętrza Kołyski. Pośród kakofonicznych bełkotów i nieludzkiego, przepełnionego oczekiwaniem wycia, demoniczne legiony poczęły wylewać się z coraz większego portalu. Materializujące się nagle w powietrzu zastępy chaotycznych biesów wypełniły podziemne tunele i katakumby Rossov, po czym wybiegły z nich na zawalone trupami ulice miasta. Przedzierając się przez hordy mniejszych demonów nadciągnęli głównodowodzący każdego z Bogów Chaosu. Krwiopijca Hak’Vasha wykrzykiwał peany na cześć Khorna, podczas go Wielki Nieczysty Shub’Luth’Gug, kroczył koło niego, chichocząc ponuro wilgotnym barytonem. Pan Przemian, K’riz’zi’kra, przybył na planetę przekraczając próg rozszczepienia z większą ostrożnością. Ostatnim z wyższych demonów był Strażnik Tajemnic Lesh’Jae’This’Hah. Ów demoniczny kabal, znany w Imperium jako Poczwórne Abominatum, sprowadził upadek na niezliczone światy podczas trwającej dziesięć tysięcy lat wojny z Imperium. W swym najnowszym obrzydliwym akcie podboju Abominatum postanowiło zgładzić Zrąb Cienia. Jednak demony bardzo szybko zauważyły, że na planecie nie wszystko było w porządku. Gniew Osnowy Demoniczne hordy, które z początku przemierzały w amoku ulice Rossov, ostudziły swój zapał. Spodziewały się zastać tchórzliwych śmiertelników wybornych do zaspokojenia głodu, jednak zamiast tego powierzchnia planety okazała się być niczym innym jak morzem ruin i ciał, które były pożerany przez jakieś żarłoczne robale. Po budynkach zostały tylko zgliszcza zaś samo miasto otoczone było kneblującą głuszą psioniczną, która powodowała, że demony migocząc znikały. Lordowie wpadli w furię widząc, że świat, który sobie upatrzyli już został przez kogoś spustoszony, odebrali oni to jako osobistą zniewagę. Jeszcze większy gniew wywołał fakt że istoty, które tego dokonały nie miały dusz, o które można by zawalczyć, zmanipulować i okaleczyć. Nie można było ich sprowadzić na drogę zatracenia ani przekupić fałszywymi obietnicami potęgi i władzy. Obecności Tyranidów była jednak wyzwaniem, którego demony nie mogły zignorować. Zmuszone najpierw rozprawić się z wciąż mnożącymi się szkodnikami, które wpełzły na ich teren przed skierowaniem wzroku w kierunki Imperium, podjęły się zadania. Z każdą minutą tysiące demonicznych wojowników napływało z Kołyski Wiru Chaosu, a Abominatum przygotowywało się do napuszczenia swych sług na robactwo, które pozbawiło ich możliwości zniszczenia kolejnej Imperialnej planety. Energia Osnowy wybuchała gwałtownymi eksplozjami, od których drżały kamienie i nie pożarte jeszcze ciała mieszkańców Rossov. Z drgawek targających Rzeczywistością narodziła się tytaniczna cytadela będąca godnym miejscem dla Abominatum, z którego zaczęło ono dowodzić misją dezynsekcji robactwa z planety. Rzeź na Równinach Do owej chwili Umysł Roju całkowicie ignorował pojawienie się demonicznych wojsk. Wychwycił on duże zakłócenia psioniczne w południowej części planety, jednak nie wiązało się ono z napływem nowej biomasy, ani nie stanowiło bezpośredniego zagrożenia. Dlatego zjawisko zostało uznane nieznaczące. Jednak taki stan rzeczy nie miał trwać długo, bo słudzy Mrocznych Bogów postanowili zaatakować Tyranidów. Miliony demonów wylały się z bram fortecy. Krwiomiażdżyciele oraz przerażające demony Slaanesha dopadły żerujące roje Tyranidzkich organizmów, tnąc na prawo i lewo z ogromną uciechą. Nosiciele Zarazy i Nurgliny rozprzestrzeniały się po północnych równinach niczym plaga człapiących obrzydliwości. Wystarczył ich dotyk, by zatruć biosferę, którą posilali się Tyranidzi. Chrzęszczący, wrzaskliwi Rozdzieracze Dusz rozdarli górujące nad równiną kominy zarodnikowe, depcząc je z dziką brutalnością. W tym samym czasie Różowe Horrory skakały pomiędzy zbiornikami trawiennymi, zmieniając ich zawartości w nieziemski płomień. Umysł Roju zareagował jak zranione zwierzę. Pod wpływem nowego, tajemniczego wroga jego organizmy żerujące zaczęły się wściekle szarpać, wydalając zarodniki ze stacjonujących na orbicie bio-statków. Jednak nawet niebo nad Rossov było przeciwko Tyranidom pokrywając się brutalnymi, burzowymi chmurami mącących część sklepienia. Zarodniki, które przedarły się przez ową gniewną aurę zostawały naładowane demoniczną energią i wybuchając przeobrażały się w deszcz żużlu i pyłu. Te, którym udało się dotrzeć na powierzchnię planety, w większości uderzyły o glebę zmieniwszy się uprzednio w skostniałe sfery, których pojawienie się nie przynosiło efektu. Część natomiast otworzyła się ukazując szeregi wadliwie uformowanych obrzydliwości, które kwiczały i piszczały z powodu larw zżerających ich wnętrzności. Podmokłe równiny agrarne otaczające Rossov zostały zmienione przez Tyranidów w trudny do pojęcia koszmar mięsistych macek i skwierczącego szlamu. Chmary podobnych do insektów bestii zaczęły galopować przez owe nieprzyjazne pustkowia. Hormagaunty, Termaganty oraz Łupieżcy pędzili przed ogromnymi Karnifeksami i Tyranidzkimi Wojownikami. Owa naziemna ofensywa nie przyniosła większego skutku niż atak orbitalny. Kiedy zbliżyły się do awangardy demonów, wówczas kłębiąca się ponad ich głowami chmury otworzyły się z wrzaskiem tysięcy torturowanych dusz, spuszczając na ziemię ulewę krwi i żółci. Tłusta, demoniczna posoka zmieniła błota równin w płynne gnojowisko, które zwolniło siły Tyranidów. Płonące demoniczne rydwany rzuciły się wówczas na niezdarnie gramolącego się przeciwnika. Ten, ślizgający się w kałużach i ropie, padał za przyczyną magicznych płomieni. Setki wojowniczych organizmów padało w odstępach kilku minut, a ich ciała bulgotały i rozpływały się w eterze. Zastępy skrzydlatych Furii nękały wroga z powietrza, wijąc się pomiędzy i unikając zwałów syczącego bio-kwasu. Tyranidzi nie ustępowali. Miliony nowych wojowników przybywały na pole bitwy przedzierając się przez na pół zanurzone ciała swoich pobratymców pośród wzbierającego potopu. Wtedy powietrze wypełniło się trzepotaniem cuchnących skrzydeł. Chmara Trutni Zarazy zstąpiła na Tyranidów klując, tnąc i odrywając głowy od ciał pokrytych zniszczonym pancerzem chitynowym. Demonetki tańczyły lekko po powierzchni bagna, zgrabnie wymykając się wściekle tnącym pazurom i radując się z obfitości spazmatycznie wijącego się zdesperowanego mięsiwa. Fala potężnych Haruspexów dołączyła się do bitwy. Ich pełne zębisk gardziele wydłużały się chcąc pochwycić demony w swe paszcze jednak ze zdziwieniem przekonywały się, że niecodzienna zwierzyna opiera się ich wysiłkom rozsadzając trzewia bio-koszmarów niczym przegniłe strączki. Odwrócone koleje losu Kiedy mistrzowie demonicznej hordy parli naprzód, by dołączyć się do bitwy, Umysł Roju przystosował się do otoczenia. Przestał postrzegać demony jako zwierzynę, ale jako wrogich drapieżników, którzy zagrażali dostępowi do pożywienia. Wysiłki roju zostały zdwojone i rzucił się on na biomasę Zrębu Cienia nim wrogie siły zdołają mu ja odebrać. Niezliczone hordy Rozrywaczy przeczesywały południe planety oraz jej tropikalne kontynenty. Umysł Roju natomiast wysłał każdą dostępną bestię do walki z pomiotami Chaosu. Ów niezwykły przeciwnik był w stanie zmieniać kształt rzeczywistości i stanowił ogromne zagrożenie dla roju. Umysł wysłał przeciwko Demonom chmary Exokrinów i Biovarów (takie żywe moździerze), które uformowały potężny kordon otaczający przybywające demony. W jednej chwili owa ożywiona bateria napięła się i wypuściła ogień zaporowy o niewyobrażalnej wręcz sile. Trzeszczące kule bioplazmowej energii runęły na demony, uśmiercając tysiące. Chmary Min Zarodnikowych przemieszczały się z wolna przez ulewę eksplozji w tumanach świszczących odłamków kości. Demoniczna presja osłabła i Umysł Roju posłał naprzód setki Terwigonów. Co godzinę nowe zastępy owych wojowników wylewały się z nabrzmiałych ciał matek roju, które przyczajały się pośród spienionego błota równin planety, skąd posyłały salwy świdrowców obsiadające demony. Shub’Luth’Gug, Wielki Nieczysty podjął próbę przedarcia układu poprzez przedarcie się poza Tyranidzki kordon. Jednak wysiłki psioniczne nawet tak potężnego demona zostały udaremnione przez Cień w Osnowie. Kilka chwil później Większy Demon został rozerwany na kawałki stając się fontanną obrzydliwych wnętrzności, kiedy roje Zoanthropów uderzyły w niego z zastraszającą precyzja przedziurawiając jego wzdętą skórę ogniem palących ładunków psionicznych. Po jego upadku pozostali lordowie zdali sobie sprawę że reguły gry zostały zmienione. Umysł Roju czerpał z ich energii odcinając demony od podtrzymującej je potęgi Osnowy. Khorne nie odczuwał żadnej wartości krwi, jeno nic nie wartą posokę obcych. Kolejne roje stawały się odporne na choroby zsyłane przez dzieci Nurgle'a, które zabijały ich poprzedników. Bez strachu i poświęcenia śmiertelników, które podtrzymywało by je przy życiu, demony słabły coraz prędzej. Godziny zmieniły się w dni podczas których Tyranidzi pomnażali swoje szeregi. Liczba demonów malała w oczach, kiedy z wolna traciły one panowanie nad rzeczywistością. Pan Przemian K’riz’zi’kra, przedarł się z powrotem do serca miejsca, które kiedyś zwało się Rossov. Tam jak na przegrywającego demona przystało uciekł niczym tchórz ze świata materialnego z pomocą słabnącej Kołyski Wiru Chaosu. Pozostałe dwa Większe Demony Hak’Vasha i Lesh’Jae’Thi’Hah, poprowadziły ostateczna szaleńczą szarżę na szeregi Tyranidów, kierując cały swój gniew na kosmiczne robactwo. Umysł Roju, nauczył się strategii wroga i przewidział ich atak. Chociaż na czele dziesięciotysięcznego legionu demonów stanęli Krwiopijca i Strażnik Tajemnic, potężny rój Tyrannofexów i Trygonów nie wahał się wyjść in naprzeciw. Linie demonów przerwały się pod wpływem celnych trafieni kolejnych bio-pocisków, które rozdzierały ich plugawe ciała. Kołyska Wiru Chaosu zapadła się w sobie z nagłą, gwałtowną furią. Demoniczna cytadela runęła grzmiąc wyczerpującym rykiem. Krwiopijca Hak’Vasha był ostatnim demonem, który wciągnięty został do Osnowy. Jego bluźniercza postać szarpała się jeszcze wściekle z trzema ogromnymi Trygonami, kiedy pod wpływem przymusu niknęła ze śmiertelnego padołu. Pełne gniewu okrzyki bestii powoli zniknęły w ciszy. Umysł Roju odniósł wielkie zwycięstwo nad legionami Chaosu zgromadzonymi na Zrębie Cienia, Pomimo tego, kiedy Tyranidzi oddali się bez pamięci pochłanianiu wyniszczonego świata, w piekielnym królestwie Chaosu wroga inteligencja kipiała ze złości i knuła zemstę. Źródła Codex Tyranids 6th edition, s.28-30 Kategoria:Tyranidzi Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie